It is known that light guides are also used for lighting the interior of motor vehicles. A light guide may be used to generate directly visible light beams, or be used to generate indirect lighting, which is also referred to as ambient lighting.
Conventionally, a light guide for direct or ambient lighting may be clipped to an interior part of a motor vehicle. Alternatively, as disclosed in DE 197 24 486 A1, the light guide may be sewed or glued via a mounting tab. To that end, the light guide is first provided with a sheathing. The light guide is wrapped in a flexible material, creating two excess ends that are then connected to form a mounting tab.
The sheathing needs to be placed tightly around the light guide. In doing so, high sensitivity of the light guide to mechanical and thermal damages needs to be taken into consideration, because the homogeneity of the light propagation and luminous radiation may be reduced if the surface of the light guide is damaged. In addition, the mounting tab needs to remain sufficiently flexible to facilitate sewing or gluing of the sheathed light guide.